Detective del amor
by masdrako
Summary: Naruto se siente observado, por lo que acude a Karin para que investigue quien anda detrás de él. Pero su acosadora Hinata, lo mal interpreta y cree que Karin le quiere robar al rubio, así que comienza a tramar trampas para alejarla de SU Naruto.
1. PROLOGO

**Disclaimer:**Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo solo lo tome prestado para hacer este Fanfic.

**Autor:**Masdrako.

**Universo Alterno.  
>Género:<strong>Humor/Drama/Romance.

*~*~*~*~* .PROLOGO. *~*~*~*~*

Un joven de cabellera rubia, piel ligeramente tostada, ojos azul intenso como el cielo y el mar y con unas zorrunas marcas en sus mejillas, tocaba con cierta prisa una puerta de madera de roble el cual tenía una placa que decía ``Club de detectives´´. El joven persistía en tocar mientras miraba con cierta paranoia a los lados como si se sintiera vigilado o esperando algo.

Luego de aproximadamente un minuto que para el muchacho parecieron interminables una despeinada pelirroja de piel pálida, ojos carmesís un poco apañados, rodeados por unas gafas de color marrón caoba abriera la puerta. Se notaba algo cansada, su respiración era irregular, como si hubiera estado haciendo un trabajo forzoso hace unos momentos. Miro al rubio por unos momentos esperando a que hablara, pero este estaba demasiado nervioso para responder. La pelirroja hablo.

— ¿Te quedaras ahí parado todo el día o me dirás que quieres?-Se aclaro un poco la voz. —Estaba justo en la mejor parte cuando llegaste.

El chico no pareció comprender que quería decir con eso, se rasco la cabeza y rio un poco apenado.

—Lo siento pero yo vine porque…—Intento decir pero fue interrumpido por la chica.

—Entra, nunca se sabe quien este escuchando. —Hablo con cierto misterio.

La pelirroja se giro abriendo más la puerta para que este entrara y se dirigió a una caja la cual parecía vibrar que estaba en el escritorio, la tomo e inmediatamente se aproximo a otra puerta medio abierta. Le dio un caderazo a la puerta, entrando en ella dos objetos se le cayeron al piso. El primero era una foto de un muchacho de cabellos azabaches caminando, mientras hablaba y lo segundo era un extraño objeto cilíndrico y de punta ovalada que vibraba sin parar, meneándose de un lado a otro. El chico que aun se encontraba en la puerta se dirigió con curiosidad a donde estaban los dos objetos tirados, los tomó del piso y enseguida pudo reconocer que aquel chico de la foto no era ni más ni menos que su mejor amigo. Sasuke Uchiha. Cuando tomo el otro objeto casi se le cae por el líquido resbaloso y viscoso que lo rodeaba además de que no dejaba de moverse. El rubio lo sujeto y vio unas letras que se hundían en la textura de goma, las cuales se leían ``Consolad…´´. Justo en ese momento la chica abrió la puerta y un fuerte sonrojo le invadió la cara, rápidamente fue a quitarle aquello de la mano evitando que el chico pudiera terminar de leer.

— ¿Q-q-que h-haces c-con eso? —Tartamudeo nerviosa. —A-a-acaso has venido a hacerme cosas raras. —Se cubrió el pecho con un brazo. — ¡Pervertido! —Exclamo alarmada o eso fingía.

— ¿¡Eh! —Dijo sobresaltado el rubio. — ¿Por qué me dices así? —Preguntó extrañado. —Mi abuelo es ero-sennin, pero te juro que yo no herede nada de él. —Negaba con las manos agitando las cosas de un lado para otro. —Además… esto es tuyo. —Dijo como si acabara de descubrirlo.

—¿¡Mío!.-Pregunto chillando. —No nada que ver, es mas olvida eso jejeje. —Rió nerviosamente mientras le quitaba las cosas de sus manos y las tiraba detrás de la puerta. —Y dime rubio guapo cuál es tu nombre, tu numero celular, el tamaño de tu amiguito. —Hablo mientras pestañaba fugazmente con aire de coqueteo. —Y a que has venido.

— ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, adoro el ramen y algún día seré el alcalde de Konoha, dattebayo! —Grito todo emocionado el rubio.

—Te pedí tu nombre… no tu autobiografía.

—Jejeje, perdón me emocione. —Dijó Naruto, mientras se rascaba la cabeza y le daba una amplia sonrisa.  
>—Está bien, continúa.<br>—Bueno, pues mi celular es que… esta mañana estaba en el baño y entonces…jejeje se me resbalo y... —Unas gotas pasaban por las sienes de ambos chicos.  
>—Jajajaja, eres adorable. Ahora responde la pregunta más importante galán. —Le giño el ojo de forma sugerente.<br>—Pues no se a que viene al caso, pero mi único "amiguito" es Konohamaru, y la verdad no estoy muy seguro pero creo que mide 1.30 o algo así.  
>—Jajajaja, no, lo que quise decir es que…ven acércate. —Naruto se aproximo dándole el oído a Karin para que le contara aquel "secreto". La pelirroja le susurro lentamente lo que quería decir con "cuanto te mide tu amiguito". La cara del rubio enrojeció de tal manera que hasta le ganaba a los sonrojos marca Hinata.<br>—¡Ehhhhhhhh! —Chilló con tanta intensidad que se oyó por todo el instituto. — ¡¿Y para que quieres saber cuánto mide Kyubi? —Dijo llevándose las manos a la entrepierna.  
>—Jajajajaja ¡Que mono eres! —Pellizcó con su mano derecha la mejilla izquierda del rubio, mientras la zarandeaba. —Como me encanta traumar a los chicos inocentes y lindos como tú. —Sonrió ampliamente. El rubio solo la veía con una gota en la sien y un poco asustado.<p>

—Me apenas, dattebayo…

—Bueno galanazo, es hora de que me digas porque te encuentras aquí y para que quieres mis servicios. —La cara de Naruto se tensó, tragó con aspereza y se dispuso a hablar.

—Pues, veras desde hace, mucho tiempo que me he sentido observado por alguien, pero nunca le había tomado mucha atención, sin embargo últimamente es más frecuente y más fuerte, incluso lo he presentido en mi casa, cosa que antes no ocurría y la verdad esto me tiene con los pelos de punta. No sé qué hacer, he puesto trampas y cosas así, pero nunca caen. Así que alguien me recomendó que viniera a este club, que son muy buenos encontrando cosas sospechosas y resolviendo misterios, por lo que me preguntaba ¿me ayudarías? —Dijo con cierto deje de suplica, ya era demasiado ni siquiera poder dormir.

—Umm es un caso muy bizarro, si dices que desde siempre te has sentido observado ¿Por qué no resolver el problema antes?

—Ya te dije lo intente varias veces, pero ningún truco me dio resultado y la verdad ahora me siento mucho más vigilado que nunca.  
>—Entiendo, está bien acepto tu caso, la investigación comienza mañana. —Karin le ofreció una sonrisa a Naruto y a este se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción ¡Al fin podría vivir tranquilo!<p>

—¡Muchas gracias, Karin! —Vociferó con alegría el rubio, tomando sus manos en forma de agradecimiento.  
>—De nada guapo, ya es hora de que te vayas debo terminar lo que estaba haciendo…—La pelirroja se levanto de su asiento y le abrió la puerta al rubio, este salió y se paro fuera de la puerta.<br>—Una vez más, gracias y adiós. —Dijo dándole una de sus famosas sonrisas, de esas que irradian luz de ellas. Ya se disponía a irse cuando Karin le halo la remera para decirle algo.  
>—Mi recompensa por resolver este caso, <em><span>serán tus labios<span>_. —Rió coquetamente, para luego cerrar la puerta sin darle tiempo al rubio para contestar y con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Lo que Naruto y Karin no sabían, era que estaban siendo espiados por una hermosa joven de cabello azulado, la cual había oído las últimas palabras de su conversación, y la verdad no le habían gustado _nada_. Mas bien se encargaría de que no se cumpliera lo que había dicho la pelirroja, aunque no tenía idea de que hablaban lo que si tenía más que claro es que "_Naruto, es solo mío_".

Jejejeje es una historia un poco loca…kukukuku espero les guste y me dejen lindos reviews! ^^ Sayonaraaa! 


	2. Primer día: ¡Que comience la operación!

CAP 1 

**Disclaimer:**Naruto es propiedad del maestro Kishimoto, yo sólo lo tome prestado para hacer este Fanfic.

**Autor:**Masdrako.

**Universo Alterno.  
><strong> 

**Babosadas del autor:**** Jejejeje gente linda me he tardado una eternidad, pero ya esta aquí y prometo que en una semana tendrán el próximo capitulo yo ya estoy manos a la obra! *O***

**Género:**Humor/Drama/Romance.

El bullicio de los alumnos martillaba su cabeza sin cesar, vio de nueva cuenta al chico rubio que lo acompañaba, con esa sonrisa de idiota que siempre suele dibujar en su rostro; bufó molesto y siguió avanzando hacia su casilla. Dio tres vueltas a la perilla y abrió la pequeña portezuela mientras Naruto se recargaba en su casillero.

Revisó los libros que llevaba, acomodándolos dentro de forma ordenada, sacó los que iba a ocupar en sus siguientes clases. Giró la vista hacia su amigo, notando como este revisaba dentro de su casillero, buscando entre la basura que guardaba; vio los pequeños botes de ramen instantáneo, las hojas con manchas extrañas pegadas en la portezuela, las pegatinas en forma de rana y las fotos de su compañera la pelirosa que siempre le golpeaba. Rodó los ojos, molesto, y azotó la puerta de su casilla.

Aquel rubio lo hacía molestar sin siquiera proponérselo, pero al parecer no sería el único que lo fastidiaría ese día. Bien lo sabía al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba…

—¡Sasuke-kuuun! —Gritaba una pelirroja, mientras sacudía su mano en señal de saludo. Los alumnos se giraban a ver el espectáculo que ofrecía, pero a ella parecía no importarle, sólo quería ir a arrimarse a "Sasuke-kun".

A unos pocos centímetros de él, la chica se abalanzó a su brazo cual hiena hambrienta a su presa, sujetándose con fuerza. Una vena asesina cursó por su frente, y le dedicó una de esas miradas _"emo"_ que para ella eran tan _"placenteras"_. El rubio sólo contemplaba la escena, divertido; le encantaba ver a Sasuke enfadado.

—¿Qué quieres, Karin? —Dijo con frialdad, definitivamente hoy no sería su día. La chica se aferró aun mas a su brazo, sin embargo él no hizo ademan de soltarse de su agarre; hacía tiempo que se había acostumbrado, ya que para Karin _antes _era constante y diario acosarlo.

—No seas tan amargado, Sasukito… se que has extrañado que te dé mis cariñitos —La pelirroja sonrió ante al bufido de molestia que soltó el joven azabache. Por unos segundos desvió su atención al rubio que aun se divertía con el show armado por esos dos.

—Hola Naruto, ¿ya me dirás cuánto mide _"Kyubi"_? —se dibujó una sonrisa pícara en la cara de Karin, como le encantaba traumar al rubio, ese sería su nuevo hobby. El rostro de Naruto pareció quemarse; bajó la mirada con vergüenza. El Uchiha sólo los miraba con detenimiento, conociendo a la chica sabía que no había preguntado nada inocente.

—Hola Karin, no, no lo he medido… —le respondió, apenado por aquel comentario—. Pero, ¿de dónde se conocen ustedes? Nunca los había visto juntos…

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan observador, Uzumaki? Hasta hace unos minutos no te habías dado cuenta que tenías la camiseta al revés —sonrió socarrón—, mejor dicho, ¿de dónde _ustedes _se conocen?

—Jajajaja, deja de molestar a Naruto que de eso me encargo yo —rió débilmente y con una mano tapó su boca—. Él pidió mi ayuda para resolver un caso. Naruto, Sasuke era mi antiguo "jefe" en el club de detectives.

—Espera, ¿el "emo" de Sasuke pertenecía al club de detectives? ¿y era el presidente? Jajajaja, ¿qué tipos de casos resolvían? ¿Misterios de ultratumba? —el rubio no podía parar de reír acompañado por Karin, quien no pudo evitarlo. Sasuke sólo rodó los ojos y se preguntaba como rayos podía soportarlos.

—Jajaja, pero…—intentaba articular el rubio, aun no salía del ataque de risa—, ¿por qué ya no sigues en el club de detectives? —preguntó curioso. Karin dejó de reír y su cara se tensó, al igual que la de Sasuke. Al parecer el rubio había sacado a la luz un tema incomodo.

—No es tu asunto "dobe" —cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta—. Debo ir a clases —una vez dicho esto, el pelinegro comenzó a avanzar en dirección a su salón de clases, dejando al rubio con las palabras en la boca.

—¡Teme, no me dejes hablando solo! —refunfuñó—. Ya no lo invitare a ir a comer ramen después de clases —murmuró, haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos, logrando la risa de la pelirroja sin proponérselo.

—Naruto —llamó la atención de esté, haciendo que se girara y la mirara.

—¿Sí?

—Por hoy me convertiré… —camino los pocos centímetros que lo separaban de él, se inclinó y le susurró al oído—, en tu acosadora personal.

El rubio retrocedió unos pasos nervioso.

—¿A-a qué te refieres con eso? —Karin sonrió al percibir el leve sonrojo del ojiazul, para ella era tan divertido jugar con las expresiones del muchacho; fácilmente podría hacerlo su pasatiempo. Tomó uno de sus mechones enredándolo en sus dedos coquetamente por unos cuantos segundos, poniendo cada vez más nervioso e impacientándolo hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Como dije, hoy quien te "espiara" y estará todo el día persiguiéndote, seré yo —al ver que el rubio parecía no entender, decidió decírselo de otra manera más directa—. Estaré todo el santo día detrás de tus huesitos para vigilarte o más bien observar a los que te rodean, si noto alguien sospechoso o que se pase el día ojeándote y siguiéndote, tendré indicios o "sospechosas" de quién puede ser tu "acosador personal", y digamos que yo me convertiré en su acosadora personal hasta que esté libre de conjeturas o reúna suficientes pruebas para poder declararlo culpable.

—Vaya, sabes lo que haces.

—Quiero acabar rápido con este caso y reclamar mi recompensa —le guiñó un ojo y le regaló una sonrisa pícara, Naruto iba a responderle pero fue interrumpido por un ruido.

—¡Na-ru-to! —Gritaba estruendosamente una **pelirosa** que corría a toda velocidad para golpear al rubio.

Empalideció, ni siquiera tuvo que girarse a mirar quien gritaba su nombre con tanta furia, ya conocía bastante bien quien era la poseedora de aquella voz, y por el tono y volumen más le valía que se echara a correr si valoraba su vida. Casi podía sentir el puño de la muchacha machacando su rostro y mandándolo a volar, el ojiazul giró lenta y temblorosamente su cabeza para observar cómo se acercaba su próxima visita al hospital.

—Sa-Sakura-c-chan, ¿q-que pasó? —Naruto intentaba moverse, pero de tanto temblar apenas y podía hablar.

—¡Mi celular está dañado! —la joven de ojos jade agitaba con furor el aparato.

—¿Y-Y y-yo que tengo que ver en eso?

—Por alguna razón… esta empapado por dentro y tiene un fuerte olor a ramen —tomó aliento para después gritar. — ¡¿Qué tienes que decir a esto, Naruto?! —la cara de la pelirosa adquirió un tono tétrico a unos pocos centímetros de la de él, su puño estaba en alto apunto de golpearlo; si el rubio hubiera tomado alguna bebida previamente, de seguro ahora mismo estaría manchando sus pantalones del miedo.

—Y-yo, ¡yo no fui! —atinó a decir y se agachó velozmente, evadiendo el golpe para luego correr como alma que lleva el diablo, siendo seguido de cerca por aquella aterradora muchacha.

—Naruto… —arrastró su nombre con voz rasposa y pesada, asustando aun más al joven—, ven aquí, prometo que no te haré daño… no mucho, jejeje —rió como desquiciada.

Quería matarlo, y no era para menos, aquel celular apenas tenía una semana de habérselo comprado. Por eso la Haruno siempre lo mantuvo alejado de aquel hiperactivo y desastroso muchacho; a pesar de las insistencias de esté por usarlo, siempre pudo controlarlo con sus "métodos disciplinarios/sádicos". Pero bajó la guardia dejando aquel aparato a merced de Naruto para poder ir al baño y no se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido hasta esta mañana, en verdad se sentía como toda una idiota.

—S-sakura-chan, ya para por favor me estoy c-cansando —Decía sofocado el Uzumaki, la pelirosa aumentó aun más la velocidad mientras los ojos le brillaban—. Ahhh, ¡perdón! —Naruto corría en círculos alrededor de Karin, está sólo los veía con una gota gigante en la sien, no sabía si reírse o llorar al ver tanta estupidez junta.

—Para **ya, no te dole… ahhhhhhhhhh** —chillaba Sakura, mientras caía de cara al piso—. A-auch —se quejaba del dolor tratando de incorporarse—. ¡Tú! —señaló furiosa a la pelirroja—, ¡estúpida zorra cuatro ojos, tú fuiste quien me hizo tropezar! ¡Pagaras! —gruñó poniéndose de pie y mirando con odio a la chica que la hizo estrellarse, sin embargo esta ni si quiera la miraba y sólo conservaba una sonrisa burlona en su cara, haciendo que la Haruno se enfureciera más.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia. Aun conservaba esa sonrisa que tanto molestaba a la de ojos jade. Giró lentamente para ver a la cara a la muchacha y hacerle un comentario sarcástico, sin embargo…—. **Pfft** —se tapó la boca intentando aguantar la risa, no obstante era inevitable, lo que veía le daría material para reírse por semanas—, jajajajajaja, creo que tu frente inmensa acaba de tener un hijo, jajajaja —se agarró el estomago que le dolía de tanto reírse, intentó parar, pero cada vez que levantaba la vista a la cara de la pelirosa se le escapaban más y más carcajadas.

—¿De qué tanto te ríes, arpía? —preguntaba molesta la muchacha de ojos jade. Apretó sus puños con fuerza intentando no partirle la cara de una buena vez.

—Toma, esto tienes que verlo por ti misma —dijo Karin sacando un pequeño espejo del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, aun entre risas.

Sakura le arrebató de las manos el objeto y miró directo a su frente. Primero palideció, después se sonrojo fuertemente y por último miró a la pelirroja con desprecio, está aún seguía riéndose de lo lindo.

—Tranquila, que con esa monumental frente de marquesina, ése chichoncito apenas parecerá un pequeño grano, ni se notará —soltó Karin, intentando "consolar" a la pelirosa y dándole una gran sonrisa de "todo estará bien".

—¡Desgraciada, no dejare que te burles de mí! —Sakura en un rápido movimiento de manos aventó con ira las gafas de la pelirroja al piso, en el transcurso rasguñó su mejilla izquierda de la cual brotó unas pequeñas gotas de sangre; la muchacha atónita se llevó una mano a la cara palpando la sangre para luego ver borrosamente el líquido rojo, aun impactada. Mientras la otra seguía hablando sandeces y gritando.

—Si crees que soy tu payasa personal. —Seguía vociferando la de ojos jade. — Estas muy… —Fue interrumpida. Karin cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños.

—Juro…— Articuló lenta y lúgubremente, sin embargo en su voz se podía sentir furia. —Que si mi lentes están rotos ¡Golpeare tu cabeza tan duro que tu ridículo cabello chicloso se teñirá de rojo! — En verdad estaba frenética. Hacía mucho que nadie osaba con ponerle un dedo encima o hacerle daño -desde _Él_- sea físico o emocional, nadie se metía con ella y esa pelirosa se enteraría de la peor manera. Por unos segundos Sakura se asustó y retrocedió unos pasos, pero si se retiraba ahora no solo quedaría como una miedosa en frente de todos si no que también lastimaría su orgullo.

—Jejeje. — Rió nerviosa, al parecer ya no sabía ni qué hacer, miro a Naruto quien estaba detrás de la pelirroja y la contemplaba desconcertado, nunca la había visto temerosa de alguien más y ella no permitiría que la tomara por cobarde. — Adelante, inténtalo a ver si no sales más defectuosa cuando termine contigo. Karin frunció el ceño, alzo el brazo y apretó su puño lista para atacar, Sakura hizo lo propio, una pelea muy interesante estaba a punto de comenzar.

— ¡Nooo! — Chilló el rubio pretendiendo detener la pelea poniéndose en el medio, mal momento para hacerlo, ambos golpes le dieron en la cara mandándolo a volar hasta chocar con los casilleros y de seguro con unos buenos moretones.

— ¡Naruto! — Gritaron preocupadas al mismo tiempo, aunque la pelirroja se adelanto a socorrerlo, chocando con un casillero, no podía ver nada sin los lentes ¡Estaba más ciega que Vilma la de Scooby Doo! Sakura bufó molesta, ya no soportaba más estupideces, camino largándose de ahí.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! Que Naruto este inconsciente también es tu culpa. —La miró con odio, aunque pensándolo bien era mejor que se fuera, menos problemas.

—Es lo mínimo que se merece por haber dañado mi celular, yo ya no tengo que hacer nada aquí. —Termino de decir y se marchó dejando aun mas cabreada a Karin.

—Rameen. — Balbuceo con deseo el ojiazul, al parecer estaba teniendo un sueño delicioso, la muchacha solo pudo reír, este rubio hasta dormido le daba sorpresas.

La joven comenzó a buscar sus anteojos palpando el suelo, para su suerte estaban justo al lado del chico, después intentó despertar al rubio, pero fue en vano. Aun seguía medio noqueado y balbuceante cuando a la muchacha le recorrió por la mente una idea descabellada.

— Oh, Narutin que gran oportunidad me estás dando. — Sonrió lascivamente y acarició su mejilla con parsimonia. — Desmayadito estas a mi merced, disfrutare **mucho** esto. — Se relamió los labios, los cuales enseguida mordió.

Rebusco algo en su mochila, una vez lo tuvo en sus manos lo frotó en la cara de él con lujuria. Recorrió la suave y tersa piel del rubio con aquel objeto, relamiéndose los labios y sonriendo de forma picara. No pudo soportar la tentación más y agilizó su mano moviéndolo de un lado a otro por toda la piel del muchacho, sonriendo cada vez mas obscena y lujuriosamente.

Observó los tazones de ramen bailarle eróticamente, con sus medias de red y sus zapatillas rojas. Danzando lentamente, y mientras estos caminaban hacia él, vio sus piernas moviéndose sensualmente de un lado para el otro de una forma bastante llamativa.

Se sentó al borde de la silla en la cual estaba, sintió el cuerpo arderle por la ansiedad, los cabellos rubios resbalándole por el rostro, se levanto y corrió con desesperación hacia los envases cilíndricos de ramen. Tratando de rodearlos con sus pequeños brazos. Sonrió como idiota, tan plácidamente mientras un hilillo de saliva resbalaba por la comisura derecha de su boca hasta caer sobre su ropa.

Pero un ruido sordo interrumpió su fascinación. Un gran objeto se contoneaba de un lado a otro. Causando que l_os botecitos de ramen instantáneo sensuales se asustaran_. El solo tragó saliva al ver que aquella cosa, era… _"Un objeto extraño no identificado"_ de color rosa, como el que vio en el escritorio de Karin.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mientras esta cosa se iba acercando, carcajeándose perversamente…

—N-no… ¡Te acerques! —Gritó aterrado.

Aquel grueso y largo objeto comenzó a sacar su cresta; el rubio se aterro mucho más…Al sentir la puntita húmeda de este, recorrerle todo su cuerpo.

— ¡No! —Chilló desesperado.

La luz del día se encargó de despertarle, empezando a molestarle cuando comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules perezosamente, poco a poco, mientras que los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana, entre las cortinas, causando que girara su cabeza un poco hacia su derecha. Cerró sus ojos de nueva cuenta y volvió a abrirlos… Vio un rostro muy pegado al de él. Notó los ojos color rojo que le observaban fijamente, se sonrojó.

Levantó su cabeza rápidamente, sentándose correctamente sobre la camilla en la que se encontraba. A la vez que Karin solo sonreía, acomodándose los lentes sin dejar de mirarle.

Los dos permanecían solos dentro de la enfermería de la escuela.

Naruto parpadeó sin entender.

— ¿Qué paso? —Preguntó aun adormilado.

Karin tuvo que contenerse con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de reírse al observar el gran trabajo que había hecho con el rubio.

—Nada galanazo. —Mordió su labio inferior. —Solo tienes un poco de baba en tu mejilla.

Le señalo con su dedo índice, mientras el rubio se dio cuenta de la humedad en el cuello de su playera, sonrojándose instantáneamente. Pasó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla, dispuesto a limpiarse, cuando Karin se lo impidió.

Observándolo lascivamente, y relamiéndose los labios.

—Oh, querido…No es necesario, yo puedo ayudarte a limpiarlo. —Se acercó a él, con sus ojos reflejando perversión. Sacó un poco su lengua. —Y ambos vamos a disfrutarlo. 

—E-espera… ¿Qué?

La puerta se abrió de golpe, una mujer regordeta y su verruga les miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Karin chasqueó la lengua molesta al verse interrumpida.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó acercándose hacia ellos con su traje de enfermera muy ajustado a su cuerpo. —Aquí no es motel y tu niñato, si ya te sientes mejor… ¡Largo de aquí!

El rubio se levantó inmediatamente, revolviendo las sabanas que le cubrían. La gran mancha de baba en su playera resaltaba más.

—Vieja gorda. —Soltó la pelirroja. 

— ¡¿Cómo me has llamado mocosa?! —Preguntó irritada la enfermera. 

—Vieja gorda, pero si prefiere anciana obesita…Por mí no hay problema. —Respondió burlona, acomodando sus lentes. 

—Cuatro ojos…— Susurró con la cara roja del coraje.

Sintió una mano jalarle; el rubio la sujetó del brazo para sacarla de ahí. Corrieron hacia la entrada evitando que la enfermera les alcanzara. Hasta que Karin se detuvo mirando desafiante a la mujer, sonrió de medio lado y movió su cabellera de un extremo a otro, picándole los ojos al rubio que se encontraba detrás de ella.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado? —Preguntó fuera de sí. — ¿"Cuatro ojos"? ¡Mira vieja loca, no te tengo miedo!

Naruto se sorprendió ante la valentía de la chica, como ella retaba a la mujer sin temerle. Mientras que la enfermera se giraba hacia un pequeño mueble y abría uno de sus cajones; salvando una gran jeringa de ahí. La aguja filosa brillaba con intensidad.

— ¡Corre! —Gritó la pelirroja dejándolo atrás. — ¡Corre por tu vida!

Salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar, avanzando entre los solitarios pasillos de la escuela. Naruto corría lo más rápido que podía; observando cómo ella daba pasos a los lados y hacia adelante, zigzagueando con los brazos extendidos, moviéndolos de arriba hacia abajo, apurada y asustada.

Ambos se detuvieron una vez estuvieron seguros de que la "ancianita obesa" no los perseguía. Naruto sustento su espalda de un casillero y Karin apoyo las manos de sus rodillas. Puede que fuera vieja y gorda, pero esas patitas arrugadas sí que los hicieron correr.

— Karin… — El rubio exhalaba e inhalaba con fuerza. Aun no se recuperaba del todo. — ¿Por qué te llevas tan mal con Sakura-chan? — La chica soltó un resoplido.

—Digamos que éramos "rivales de amor". — La pelirroja no pudo contener una pequeña risa. Quizás por nostalgia o porque la idea le parecía ridícula. — Pero como ya dije éramos, ahora no estoy muy interesada en ese chico… Y bueno aun nos seguimos llevando como "perras y gatas". Eso sí que quede claro que ella es la perra.

Karin comenzó a carcajearse sin miramientos, aunque aun apenas podía respirar correctamente. Paró en seco pues vio que el rubio no la acompañaba en la risa. Giró para verlo de frente y se encontró con una expresión de terror en la cara de esté con su mano señalando hacia el frente, por instinto miró hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de él. Y vaya susto que se llevo, el rostro de la horrenda enfermera estaba a unos centímetros del de ella con una mirada intimidante y una sonrisa bastante sádica. Rápidamente la pelirroja se agachó esquivando el pinchazo de la jeringa que iba directo a su brazo y el cual impacto en uno de los casilleros derramándose el liquido que había dentro, tomó la mano del ojiazul que aun estaba paralizado, corrieron con la vieja siguiéndoles los talones.

— ¡Vieja gorda y sádica! ¡¿Qué rayos pensabas inyectarme?! ¡Vieja loca, te denunciare! — Gritaba la muchacha, mientras levantaba su mano y le mostraba el dedo del medio.

— ¡Vengan aquí mocosos! ¡Es hora de dormir! Jijijiji — Dijo la macabra señora sacando de su bolsillo otra inyección con el mismo liquido amarilloso de antes.

El Uzumaki rotó su cabeza para ver como la señora se carcajeaba moviendo la jeringa de un lado a otro como loca, un escalofrió transito por su columna ¡Esa mujer le ponía la piel de gallina y le revolvía todo el estomago! Casi preferiría que quien le estuviera persiguiendo fuera Sakura. Volvió a mirar al frente, pero ya era demasiado tarde había chocado con un cubo de basura que estaba más adelante, desperdigando todo el contenido por el piso. Hábilmente puso sus manos en el suelo parando el impacto y salvándose de un seguro estrellón.

— ¡Naruto! — Gritó Karin al oír el estruendo que causo el bote de basura, yendo de inmediato a socorrerlo. — ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Kyubi se lastimo?

— Estoy bien, corramos antes de que nos alcance. — Respondió angustiado el rubio esa doña le recordaba a su mama cuando estaba realmente enojada.

Una vez se levanto siguió desplazándose por aquellos pasillos junto a la chica de cabellera roja, huyendo de aquella psicópata como si estuvieran en una película de terror.

— ¡Ahhhhh! — Gritó, mientras se resbalaba con una banana podrida que había estado desperdigada por el suelo junto a la demás basura, hasta caer al piso de espaldas. La jeringa voló por los aires, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que caer en el brazo derecho de la enfermera inyectándose todo el líquido. Comenzó a convulsionar como posesa y de su boca salió una espuma amarillenta. Los chicos miraron hacia atrás sorprendidos por los aullidos que lanzaba con dolor su perseguidora. Vieron atónitos cómo se retorcía de dolor por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que cesó y cerró los ojos. Los muchachos se acercaron poco a poco a donde estaba para ver si aún seguía con vida.

— ¡¿Qué rayos tenía esa jodida inyección?! Uff —Decía mientras se pasaba la mano por el brazo que tenía todos los pelos erizados por el susto. — Que suerte tuvimos de que se resbalara la bruja esta ¿Estará viva? — Dijo agachándose y tocándola con un palo que saco de la nada.

Naruto se tiró encima de la enfermera, comenzó a moverla y agalletearla gritando lloriqueando "¡Reacciona, reacciona! ¡No te mueras, soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel! ¡Allá no hay ramen!" Karin suspiro para luego susurrar "Así que se trataba del ramen…" La pelirroja poso sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

—Ya déjalo Naruto, era ella o nosotros, solo espero que nadie sepa que fuimos nosotros… — Se mordisqueó una uña no quería tener más problemas de los que tenia.

— Pero ¿Está bien que la dejemos así?

— Tienes razón… si la dejamos aquí puede que nos descubran y…

—No es eso ¿No deberíamos llamar una ambulancia? — Preguntó desesperado. Estaba preocupado por ella, a pesar de que hace apenas unos minutos ella había intentado matarlo.

— Mejor salgamos pitando de aquí, recuerda cárcel y ramen no se llevan bien. — Naruto asintió y ambos se dispusieron a irse.

— ¿Qué paso Naruto por que no caminas? — Cuestionó al ver que el rubio no marchaba junto a ella. El muchacho balbuceo algo apenas entendible, estaba petrificado, pero cuando Karin miro hacia abajo comprendió bastante bien el porqué. La enfermera apretaba su pierna dejándolo sin escapatoria, a pesar de que intentaba zafarse cada vez el agarre era más fuerte.

— ¡Oh, mierda, tiene más vidas que un gato! — Comentaba ya hastiada Karin, al final parecía que tendría que clavarle ella misma un cuchillo, ni que estuvieran en "Duro de matar".

La mujer levanto lentamente la cabeza del suelo hizo una mueca rara y exclamo…

— Cuando vuelva a verlos los hare papilla, mocosos malcriados. — Al acabar de hablar dejo caer su cabeza y soltó la pierna del rubio que aun seguía temblando del susto pasado. Karin se aproximo corriendo a él y tomó su mano.

— Mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que se levante y devoré nuestros cerebros. — Dijo medio en broma medio enserio, la verdad no quería comprobarlo.

Dándose cuenta de la hora que era, dejaron a la mujer en el piso y corrieron llegando al aula sin más percances. Ahora el problema era como entrar sin ser descubiertos. Para su suerte el profesor de turno Iruka estaba concentrado copiando en la pizarra. Ambos entraron rápidamente en puntitas, pero cuando estaban a punto de sentarse en las primeras butucas que encontraron, fueron descubiertos.

—Naruto, Karin. — Dijo aun sin voltearse, mientras miraba su reloj. —Han llegado 20 minutos tarde y…—Volteó a verlos e inmediatamente dejo escapar una leve risa a la cual se le sumaron las estruendosas risas de sus alumnos que habían estado aguantándola.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Paren de reírse! — Gritó, pero ni si quiera él podía aguantar la risa, lo que veía era demasiado chistoso como para ello.

— ¡Silencio! — Volvió a ordenar, pero esta vez con más compostura. — ¡Naruto, sal de la clase y lávate la cara en este mismo instante! ¡Karin acompáñalo! — Dijo con autoridad.

Naruto extrañado por ese mandato se froto la cara para averiguar que tenía que "lavarse" exactamente, en sus dedos quedo impregnado una textura de color negro. Karin quien estaba detrás de él tenía colgada una sonrisa bastante perversa y divertida, le paso un pequeño espejo donde pudo ver el motivo de las risas y en su cara no cabía más vergüenza. Termino huyendo a toda prisa al baño y en el espejo de este pudo ver con más claridad la broma que le habían gastado, tenía toda la cara llena de dibujos y en la frente tenia escrito "Uke" e inmediatamente se pregunto que significaría eso, luego lo averiguaría, mientras se lavaba la cara hasta que solo la palabra "Uke" que no se quería quitar.

—Jajajaja, lo lamento Narutin es que te veas tan lindo y vulnerable que no me pude resistir. — Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

— Eres muy malvada Karin, no lo vuelvas a hacer juum, espero que me compenses con ramen —Hizo un puchero. — Pero dime ¿Como quito esto? — Dijo señalando su frente y la palabra que estaba en el — Y ¿Qué rayos significa?

—Sí, sí Narutin no lo volveré a hacer y te comprare ramen y pues esto… ese lo hice con marcador permanente jejejeje… quizás en unos días se te quite… ¡Perdón!

— ¡Ehhhh! ¡¿En unos días?! Eso es demasiado. — Dijo algo molesto el rubio.

—Bueno, creo que en mi casa debe de haber removedor si quieres te traigo mañana o podemos ir después de clases — Movió sus cejas en forma cómplice.

—N-no puedo tengo algo que hacer en la tarde. — Dijo apenado.

—Está bien, pero la invitación sigue presente. — Le guiñó un ojo.

— Un día de estos iré ¡dattebayo!

—Eso espero. — Sonrió — Ah, desde ahora comienza la operación, ya sabes te vigilare todo el día para ver si alguien te observa mucho o se vea sospechoso.

—Entendido.

Karin miró su reloj y vio que ya habían perdido diez minutos más de clases, si seguían así terminarían castigados, así que le indico a Naruto para que volvieran. Una vez en el salón un grupo de tres chicas apenas vieron la palabra escrita en la frente del rubio soltaron al unisonó "¡Kyaaaaaaa! ¡Es uke! ¡Es uke! ¿Quién es tu seme, Sasuke? ¡Kyaaaa!" Toda la clase se le quedo mirándolas con varias gotas en sus sienes. Luego de Iruka reprenderlas Naruto estaba a punto de sentar a lo que Karin lo detuvo.

—Desde ahora la operación comienza, no te acerques a mi por nada del mundo ¿ok? — El chico zorruno solo asintió mientras tomaba asiento.

La clase retomo su curso y el resto del día prometía pasar con tranquilidad, pero eso estaba bastante _lejos_ de la realidad.

_

Bueno gente espero que les haya gustado! En el próximo capitulo Hinata hará su entrada triunfal no se lo pierdan!

PD: MUCHAS GRACIAS a mí sensei Antifashion19 pues sin ella este capitulo no me hubiera salido, pues no solo me ayudo con la ortografía si no también con parte de lo que quería plasmar en el capitulo ARIGATOU SENSEI! Es bueno poder contar siempre contigo I LOVE YOU!


End file.
